Forum:Kapitel 691 Diskussion
Ist draussen. Sakura: "After all that has happened, nothing seems to surprise me anymore. i´m pretty tired of it, honestly." Nun es wurde ja nur viel geredet im dem Kapitel. Was mir aber wirklich gefallen hat war wie Kurama auf Naruto reagiert hat. Als Naruto zu ihm sagte ob er ihn den Vermisst hat. Madara hat anscheind auch noch mal kurz mit Hashirama geredet bevor er nun gestorben ist. Ich denke mal das im nächsten Kapitel der Rikudou Sennin oder Sasuke mit dem Rinnegan das Mugen Tsukuyomi auflösen wird so das alle die darin gefangen waren nun befreit werden. Vielleicht gibt es dann noch ein Kapitel wie alle den Seig über den Krieg Feiern und das müsste es dann gewesen sein. Ich finde grundsätzlich gut, dass jetzt alles vorüber ist und alle miteinander reden und sich freuen, dass sie heil aus der Sache rausgekommen sind. Es ist auch in Ordnung, dass Madara stirbt, weil er schließlich viel zu stark ist, um jemals von irgendjemandem besiegt zu werden. Aber der Grund, warum er stirbt ist doch absoluter Unsinn! Weil er ein Jinchuriki war? So ein Quatsch! Wenn sie gesagt hätten, dass er mit Kaguya zusammen versiegelt worden wäre, hätte ich das akzeptieren können. Aber das ist jetzt entweder der größte Fehler, den Kishi in der ganzen Geschichte gemacht hat, oder Absicht, um für jene zu spoilern, die ein bisschen mitdenken. Obito war ebenfalls der Host des Jubi und ist nicht gestorben, nachdem er von ihm getrennt wurde. Und an dieser Stelle wurde sogar extra erklärt, dass man als Jinchuriki des Jubi nicht stirbt, wenn der extrahiert wird. Es wurde ausdrücklich erklärt. Warum sollte Madara nun sterben, dem vermutlich exakt das Gleiche passiert ist? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 14:33, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Vielleicht erklärt Kishi ja das mit Madara ja noch. Es könnte ja sein das Madara als eine Art Medium für Kaguya diente damit sie wieder erweckt wird. Madara war ja auch die Wiedergeburt von Indra und dadurch das er sich Hashirama´s Zellen Implantierte kamm er auch an die Kraft des Rikudou Sennin und erweckte seine Rinnegan Augen. Vielleicht liegt darin der unterschied zwischen Madara und Obito. Aber das ist nur so eine Idee es kann natürlich auch ganz anders sein. wird tatsächlich gesagt, dass man als ex-jinchuriki vom juubi nicht draufgeht? ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass mal gesagt wurde, dass es nur länger dauert, bis man schließlich stirbt. hagoromo hatte ja damals auch noch genug zeit, den juubi zu extrahieren, die bijuus zu erschaffen und die leere hülle zu versiegeln.84.157.80.120 16:02, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Genau das ist der Unterschied, die leere Hülle hatte Obito in sich und Madara lediglich die Bijuus. Das Gefäß hat genug eigene Energie, so sagte es Kurama zu Kakashi. Shiromaru, du solltest das wissen den du spielst dich immer als Obermeck auf. Das mußte ich loswerden. oh man was gibts noch zu sagen. Auf jedenfall nächstes Kapitel Fette Kriegs-Geburstagsfeier für Naruto (Ja wer Minato gespräch zugehört hat weiß es schon). 4.Shinobi Weltkrieg endet an Narutos Geburstag EPIC. das mit seinem geburtstag hat naruto schon in kapitel 643 erzählt, was übrigens bedeutet, dass innerhalb der letzten 50 kapitel nur wenige stunden in der naruto-welt vergangen sind. 84.157.80.120 17:16, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Das ist eine Sache die mich stets irgend wie gestört hat den in ca 175 Kapitel in dem sich alles um den Krieg dreht und da passiert ja nicht gerade wenig. Da vergehen vielleicht gefühlte 1 bis 2 Tage wobei am 2 Tag dem Final Tag ,,oh ein Wunder Naruto´s Geburtstag ist,, und nun war es das. Also mir geht es nicht darum das Kishi sich jetzt ,, 30 Jahre ,, hätte Zeit lassen soll um den Krieg gut zeigen. Ich finde nur es wirkte alles so extrem gestaucht ohne das man ein gutes Zeitgefühl bekommt wie lange dieser Krieg schon an dauert und ich glaube nicht das die 3 vorherigen Shinobi-Kriege auch bin 2 Tagen od in einer Wochen durch waren. @ unbekannter User, der sich nicht traut, seinen Post zu signieren, mich aber als Unwissenden hinstellen will: Auf Seite 10, Kapitel 656, erklärt Kurama, dass der Jinchuriki vom Juubi nicht stirbt, weil der Mazo in ihm bleibt, der selbst eine große Lebensenergie hat. Madara versiegelt ebenfalls Gedo Mazo in sich, nachdem dieser die Biju verschluckt hat. Solltest du dich nicht richtig erinnern, werde ich dir gern auch dazu das Kapitel und die Seite geben. Demzufolge dürfte Madara nicht anders behandelt werden als Obito. So viel dazu. Aber ich bedanke mich für deinen Hinweis mit dem Mazo. Es sah nämlich so aus, als hätte sich Kaguya bei der Versiegelung zuerst in den Jubi (2. Form) verwandelt und dann in den Mazo. Also könnte es sein, dass auch dieser aus Madara extrahiert wurde, sodass nichts mehr in ihm verbleibt, was ihn am Leben hält. Aber mich irritiert immer noch, dass seine Augen plötzlich erblindet sind. Rinnegan erblinden doch nicht. Und außerdem sind seine Haare schwarz. Obitos Haare blieben auch nach der Rückverwandlung weiß. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:25, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Dieses Kapitel war verdammt traurig, vor allem Narutos Abeschied von Minato und die Botschaft an Kushina. Woher wisst ihr das mit den 9 Chapter?? Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne Naruto machen soll, nach 5 Jahren tritt er in Vergessenheit und niemand denkt noch an dieses Wunderwerk :( Ja, mein Grund war auch immer Sasuke.. Dass war doch immer das Hauptthema Nr 1?! Und als sasuke dem Kampf ge Joint ist, kam da auch nur ein Sasuke kun und hallo. Öhm HALLO!? Naruto versuchte ganze 4 Jahre lang, Sasuke zurück zu holen und hat es nicht geschafft, und da kommt er freiwillig, was ist die Reaktion? Hi sasuke :/ ja die Sache zwischen sasuke und Naruto ist in den Hintergrund getreten. Aber ich möchte gar kein end battle, sondern das Team 7 einfach wieder glücklich vereint ist und dann im Film auf normalen Missionen ist. Naja, Kakashi wird bestimmt 7 Hokage, Naruto Sakura und wenn Sasuke nicht stirbt dann auch er) werden bestimmt Jonin. Naja.. Ich hoffe jeden falls das eine neue Ära beginnt. Aber nicht mit einem anderen Hauptcharakter!!! >:/ (Z.b dieser kleine wo auch Hokage werden will und naruto als Vorbild sieht) Ps: wie kann ich meine Signatur anhängen? Lg Team7assemble : mit 4 tilden ~ (ALT GR + die tilden-Taste(links neben der enter taste)) [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 07:52, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mich jucken kleinigkeiten wie "omg madara hat kein rinnegan mehr" (weil er sowieso kurz vor dem tod war. und anderes wenig. Dafür andere Dinge wie der Vater-Sohn-letzter-Dialog. Das Minato und die anderen 3 Hokage gehen mussten war mir klar, nur habe ich es verdrängt, dass sie irgendwann ihre Ruhe wiederbekommen. Und er sagte die Dinge, die seine Mutter kurz vor ihrem tod für ihn gewünscht hat! Das liebe ich an dem Manga, das Dinge die (relativ) lange her passiert sind wieder auftauchen, hier in dem Fall Narutos Treffen mit Kushina. Diese Verabschiedung war deutlich schöner als die von Jiraya, pardon, es gab ja keinen. Ich bin gespannt wie Sakura, Kakashi und Sasuke draufreagieren, ziemlich wenn sie so was sagen wie "kommt, wir gehen nach hause" oder "davor erstmal alle menschen aufwecken" Ein großer Arc geht in Naruto zu Ende, vlt gar der letzte, ich hab keine Ahnung. Und die Story zwischen den Arc's ist immer am spannendsten Artur3004 (Diskussion) 23:10, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke, dass das allerwichtigste im Moment ist, was Madara vom Ausgang der Geschichte hält. Hat er sich tatsächlich damit abgefunden, dass sein lebenslanger Plan gescheitert ist, und übergibt seine Vision an die nächste Generation, wie Hashirama es ihm geraten hat? Oder sieht er doch noch einen Weg, seine Vision zu verwirklichen? Dass es jetzt so aussieht, als wäre er tot, muss noch lange nichts heißen - es sei denn, Kishi will den Manga jetzt enden lassen. Madara ist schon zweimal gestorben und trotzdem wieder am Leben. Auch ein drittes Mal muss ihn nicht zwangsläufig davon abhalten, sich selbst durch Izanagi wiederzubeleben, wie er es vorher schon getan hat. Er würde halt ein Auge verlieren, aber er hat ja immer noch ein anderes und sogar schon mal angedeutet, dass Sasukes Auge ihm ganz gut passen würde. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 09:39, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ja, ganz besonders gefiel mir in diesem kapitel vor allem der hashi-madara-abschied. war kompakt, mit dem wichtigstten drin, gut abgerundet, perfekt. und natürlich kuramas mittelfinger an naruto hat gut in szene gepasst. :) mal schauen, was uns noch erwartet. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:39, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Seine reaktion war genial :D Denkt ihr, dass die zwei Kuramas sich wieder vereinen werden? Artur3004 (Diskussion) 14:34, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Der unterschied ist Obito hatte im gegensatz zu Madara noch die Gedo Mazou Statur in sich und wurde seperat nochmal durch Madara entfernt vllt war das für Obito qausi wie ein Chakra Polster Und Madara wurde gleich alles auf einmal entfernt und wurde wie ein Kaugummi weggespuckt wie man sieht Rikudo Sennin hat auch 2 durchgänge gebraucht erst die Bijuu geformt und dann Chibaku Tensei benutz HI also mich würde es sehr interessieren ob Kishi wieder wie im Kampf Pain vs. Konoha alle bis her verstorben Shinobi wieder zum leben erweckt werden. Darüber ist nichts bekannt...allerdings ist ja niemand wichtiges gestorben, von daher kann, denke ich mal, gut darauf verzichtet werden. Die einzigen die überhaupt ums Leben kamen, waren Neji, Obito und die paar Personen im Hauptquartier. Neji ist nicht mehr wirklich wichtig für die Story (sofern diese noch weiter gehen sollte), die Personen im Hauptquartier haben mit ihren Nachkommen einen würdigen Ersatz und Obito hat sich ja ausgiebig verabschiedet...von daher gehe ich jetzt mal nicht davon aus, dass dahingehend noch irgendetwas kommt. MfG Tobi--84.59.63.112 15:38, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Was war mit Fukasaku als er von Pain getötet wurde. Danach wurde auch er wiederbelebt und ist danach nicht mehr auf getaucht und dennoch ist er wieder am Leben. Nach deiner Argumentation das Neji nicht mehr wichtig für die Geschichte sei so hätte es dann auch eigendlich wesentlich mehr bekanntet Shinobi treffen müssen die nicht mehr für die Geschichte gebraucht werden. bsp: Tenten, Hiashi Hyuuga der Vater von Hinata, Shino, Kiba sind alles Charakter die man eigendlich nicht für die Geschichte braucht. Sie hatte alle nur mal kurze Momente wo sie was sagen musste od was gemacht haben und das wars. Durch den Krieg hatte Kishi die Möglichkeit gehabt alles bis her gezeigten aber nicht wirkliche wichtigen Charaktere sterben zu lassen. Doch Kishi hat nur eine Hand voll bekannter Charakter genommen und sie mit weitern 40000 Shinobi sterben lassen. Über Obito mach ich mir auch keine Gedanken da er nun wirklich tot ist und seine Seele nun ins Jenseins ging od wohin auch immer aber die Körper der Gefallen Shinobi sind ja noch nicht unter der Erde und kurz bevor Nagato starb hat er ja auch die Seelen aller verstorben in Konoha zurück geholt und sie in ihr körper geschickt und sie waren wieder am leben. Daher dürfte es für den Rikudou Sennin ein leichtes sein die dieses Wieder zu beleben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Rikudou in seiner jetzigen "Erscheinung" Rinne Tensei anwenden kann. Fukasaku wurde in meinen Augen nicht wiederbelebt, weil er Fukasaku ist, sondern weil eben alle anderen auch wiederbelebt wurden. Auch hat Kishi das Jutsu zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingeführt um ihm in diesem Krieg eine Verwendung zu geben. Der Leser sollte halt wissen, dass das Rinnegan dazu fähig ist. Wenn er vorgehabt hätte es nach dem Krieg erneut einzusetzen, dann hätte er, meiner Meinung nach, deutlich mehr Charaktere sterben lassen können...wäre ja ohnehin egal gewesen. Eine solch dramaturgische Sache ungenutzt zu lassen, wäre für mich unverständlich. Außerdem sieht es ja im Moment so aus, als würde der Manga recht bald enden, demzufolge wäre kein Charakter wirklich mehr notwendig. Aber nichtsdestotrotz, kann es natürlich dennoch sein, dass Rinnetensei angewandt wird...und es Obito nicht betrifft, da er in einer anderen Dimension gestorben ist, oder so ähnlich. Wie ich bereits sagte, ist darüber nichts bekannt...nur meiner Meinung nach macht es keinen Sinn. Ein großer Krieg erfordert nun mal Opfer...und das kann man bei einer ernsten Story wie Naruto auch ruhig mal so stehen lassen. Ohnehin sind für mich zu wenig bekannte Charaktere gestorben...nicht weil ich sie unbedingt tot sehen möchte. Aber so wie die sich alle immer mitten im Geschehen befanden ist es schon ein Wunder, dass es lediglich Neji erwischt hat. MfG Tobi--84.59.63.112 19:01, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Müssen Charaktere sterben, damit eine Geschichte gut wird? Das muss hier nicht sowas gleich werden wie "Game of Naruto"...Artur3004 (Diskussion) 19:50, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Natürlich nicht...aber wenn ich als Autor über einen großen Krieg schreibe, bei dem etliche bekannte Charaktere in der ersten Reihe kämpfen und das gegen einen Gegner, der um ein vielfaches stärker ist als sie selbst, dann tut es der Authentizität der Geschichte in meinen Augen ganz gut, wenn es nicht alle heil zurück schaffen. Das ist nur meine persönliche Meinung, aber es wäre in meinen Augen glaubhafter, wenn es mehr Opfer geben würde...und auch deutlich emotionaler für den Leser. Es ist auch nicht so, dass Kishi damit völlig von seiner Linie abweichen würde. Immerhin hat er im Laufe des Mangas doch schon einige sterben lassen, ob jetzt während oder vor der eigentlichen Geschichte. Deshalb verstehe ich es noch weniger, warum er sich jetzt in diesem großen Krieg dermaßen zurückgehalten hat...wenn Shinobis sterben, dann eigentlich dort. MfG Tobi--84.59.63.112 22:52, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Neue Kapitel ist draußen Und Ich bekomme gerad den puren Hass gegen Sasuke, aber lest selbst ;) MFG --Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 12:31, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC)